Excited pets can be very distracting to the driver and can be especially dangerous if the pet interferes with access to the vehicle pedals or interferes with steering the vehicle. Pet restraining devices have been devised to control pets while being transported in vehicles. One is a harness that is useful on larger animals and the other is a basket-like carrier for smaller animals. Bird dogs used for hunting are often loaded in a portable kennel or cage.